The Supreme Kais (Mangetsu20)
The Supreme Kais (界王界王神, Kaiōshin) are the highest of the immortals, who employ the subservient Kais as either subordinates or servants as they oversee the entirety of the cosmos. At all times, there are five of them in total, governing all sectors of the Universe. Background In the beginning, there were only two beings in existence. The Lord of Death, also known as the Shinigami, and the Lady of Life, also known as the Weaver. Together, these two beings have crafted the Universe from scratch, instilling it with deities and mortals alike. It is unclear how many eons the cycle of total destruction and complete rebirth has been going on, but in the era of time that the Kais are aware of, the Supremes were the first of them all to be birthed into the cosmos of Other Space. Beings gifted with an adamant reserve of strength, keen intuitive insight, and wisdom beyond most mortals' conception, they were the first to instill order into the chaos that was the Universe. Five in total at all times, regardless of their kin's population, the Supremes cast away their old names in favor of their dignified and honorable titles. Deigned with "Divine Power" over each designated area of the cosmos, the Supremes are capable of employing deified acts across the stars in their juristiction. Whether its the capability of appearing in any area of their own Universe, reading the thoughts of any being within their reach, or enacting a form of "Judgement" upon beings that violate laws beyond that of mortal conception, the Supremes are highest of foundations of law and order within the Universe. For countless ages, the Supremes have lived for long lifespans and only upon rare occasion were succeeded by a worthy inheritor of their title. They are, without a doubt, the strongest of the Immortals within Other Space. Known Duties Depending on the varying tasks assigned to respective champions, attendants, and the Kais, the Supremes have a few duties in which they uphold as their divine right of being the highest of deities to rule over the mortal realm. They are: *Analyzing the designated sector of the Cosmos for any unorthodox or sinister activity *Keep track of the more radical changes and events occuring within their designated sector of the Cosmos *Seek out and Eliminate threats originating of Demon influence and creation *Instill staibility and prosperity for the more civilized and responsible societies within their designated sector of the Cosmos *Carry out Divine Judgement upon mortals and deities alike within their designated sector of the Cosmos *Ensure peace is kept within the vast reaches of Other Space Demi-Kais The esteemed warriors whom have ascended the mere status of planetary protector to Galactic Guardian. The term, Demi-Kai, is the unofficial title of which these "Champions" of the Supremes. Traditionally, these Demi-Kais would be brought into Other Space and onto the esteemed, sacred ground of the World of the Kais, though this is on rare occasion and the said Champions usually remain in the realm of mortal kind. Their influence is known only by the reputation they uphold in their respective area of the vast Universe. Should they be known to stand on equal terms with a Supreme (as unlikely as the case is), they hold more sway in the decisions and actions made ultimately for the betterment or judgement for their respective quadrant of the vast sea of stars. However, if they tend to be less individualistic and more subserviant, their word is only as good as the next attendant's tidbit of advice and rarely acted upon outright. Their powers, overall, can outweigh the need to ever set food into the mortal realm personally, making the Champions an invaluable asset to the Supremes. It is a rarity that the danger of having a warrior of righteous intention ever turn on them, but due to their divine right over the Champion's sector of the Universe and their own vast array of magic at their disposal, they are all the more prepared to "cut loose ends" as it were, if one of these said Champions went rogue for whatever reason it should be. Known Abilities Deified Ki: Perhaps one of the few types of beings in either the Universe and the Otherverse to possess a type of Ki that can't be entirely measured when sensed by others. The Supremes, upon becoming a full fledged member, undergo a special rite of passage in which unlocks their full potential, permanently maintaining their maximum base strength. Linked to magic and their birth from the Kai fruit, Supremes are naturally gifted with levels of Ki that put their lesser bretheren and mortals to utter shame. Combat Mastery: Martial Arts, Weaponry, Offensive Magic, and Tactical expertise. These are the qualifications of which the Supremes undergo, and master if not one but all forms of combat. At a young age, a Shin-jin undergoing training to become an attendant or the next Supreme is often some of the most harsh, intense, and brutal training one can undergo. Forging deities worthy of battle, strategy, and magical artistry, the Supremes are always known to have a disciplined form of physical means to deal with opposition and enemies alike. Divine Ominscience (天来全知, Tenrai Zenchi): Within their endless reach of the Universe, a Supreme is capable of having constant and passive awareness of what is transpiring in their designated sector. Depending on the experience and prowess of a Supreme, it can happen by simply closing one's eyes and concentrating, to needing to be at a special location to enter a state of meditation in order to scour the Universe and observe it as an almighty spectator. Divine Judgement (天来裁決, Tenrai Saiketsu): A special, magical ability in which anything within the territory of the Supreme's authority is subjected to complete invoked binding control. Sealed into a pocket dimension, seperate from Other Space and the Universe as a whole, the Supreme can decree what varying degree of punishment personally the accused and/or guilty should be brought about. This technique is never taken lightly, only employed under the most heinous or perilous of originated circumstances of which the said accused this ability is wrought upon. Instantaneous Movement: Unlike the Ki-targeted technique of Instant Transmission, Instantaneous Movement is a technique normally taught and used by deities. Due to their Omniscience, the Supremes can use this technique at an indefinitely higher level than what mortals or lower level deities could possibly control. Moving in any place, dimension, and world across the vast cosmos at will, it is the most invaluable and most commonly linked ability that all Supremes share with each other. Holy Magic (聖魔法, Seimahō): The polar opposite of Dark Magic, the Supremes have a natural attunement in mastering the arts of banishing and annihilating the roots of darkness and chaos. The skill ranges from practitioner to practitioner, as one might have more developed physical abilities over their aptitude for Magic techniques. However, even the lesser learned of the Supremes knows enough to pose a threat to the forces of evil. From barriers, healing, summoning, invocation, to destructive spells, the Holy Magic of the Kais is often seen as the ultimate trump card when a battle of attrition is afoot. Category:Kais Category:Makaiōshin Category:Makaiō Category:Instant Transmission Behind the scenes/Trivia Category:Kais Category:Makaiōshin Category:Makaiō